The invention relates to a fuel injection system arrangement for an internal combustion engine comprising as components a pump element and an injector mounted on the internal combustion engine.
An arrangement of such a generic type is known from German DOS 3,633,136. It comprises, for each cylinder, a fuel injection device consisting of a pump, a solenoid valve and an injection nozzle. In this arrangement, however, the pump, together with the solenoid valve for controlling the injection quantity, is mounted on the cylinder head, and the injector is mounted separately from the pump and the injector also is connected to the pump via a short pressure line.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for such a fuel injection arrangement which however is largely independent of the cylinder head design and, if required, can be used, essentially without structural changes, in existing cylinder head designs.